KARAOKE NIGHT FOR THE DOCTOR AND ROSE!
by superstar123
Summary: ummmm not much to say...... The Doctor and Rose do some karaoke. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: The Doctor and Rose belong to BBC, the High School Musical songs belong to Disney, Snap Yo' Fingers belongs to Lil' John, and SexyBack belongs to Justin Timberlake. Yah, so basically I own nothing. Wow, doesn't that suck. Well, maybe I'll buy BBC, Disney, and well, you can't buy people, so no Lil' John and JT, but at least I'll have Doctor Who and the Disney shows! Yay!!!!! lol. 

"O, c'mon Rose, really, do we have to go to that karaoke bar again? Remember what happened last time?" said the Doctor as the "TARDIS crew" walked towards the karaoke bar on the planet Faswaca (dunno how I came up with that...). 

Flashback!! (yay! I love flashbacks!) 

Doctor (singing really badly, off key): We're soarin, flyin, there's not a star in ummm... Rose, I have no idea what I'm singing. 

Rose: O, c'mon Doctor, everyone knows High School Musical songs! 

Doctor: Except me! 

Karaoke Dude: Umm... people, are ya gonna sing or aren't ya? 

Doctor: Sorry for wasting your time, come on then Rose, back to the TARDIS then!" 

Then they ran off (well the Doctor pretty much dragged Rose the whole 100 feet.) 

End of flashback! (NOOOOOO!!!! BRING IT BACK!!!) 

"Well, this time we'll sing something else. Please Doctor! Pleeeeeease!!!" begged Rose. 

"Fine, fine. But you owe me," replied the Doctor. He wasn't putting up as big of a fight as he usually does, which Rose noticed, but it was because he really wanted to sing with Rose. He had been practicing since last time, with the High School Musical karaoke cd. 

FLASHBACK! (OMG! YAY ANOTHER ONE!) 

Doctor: Ok, I have this. I gotta get, get my head in the game. C'mon TARDIS, you know you have to sing the back up! 

TARDIS: But Doctor... 

Doctor: Hey, whose the oncoming storm here? Whose this most feared being in the universe?? 

TARDIS: Fine. 

Doctor: Ok, take it from the top. 5,6,7,8.. Coach said to fake right and brake left...Wow I think I have this!! Woah I'm brilliant! Rose would be so proud. 

TARDIS: That's what you think. 

Doctor: TARDIS, what did I say about being mean to the oncoming storm?? 

TARDIS: Whatever.. 

Doctor: Ok my head is already in the game, check. Next on the list, Snap yo' fingers.. Not into rap much.. let's see...hmmmm I do like Justin Timberlake, and SexyBack sounds just like me! The jury of one has reached its verdict and SexyBack is not guilty! 

TARDIS: You watch too much Law and Order. 

Doctor: OBJECTION!!! Sorry, random moment then, TARDIS, play SexyBack. 5,6,7,8! 

END OF FLASHBACK (DAMMIT! NOT AGAIN!!) 

They entered the huge karaoke bar. It was bright pink, with neon lights and a stage with two microphones on it. Just the place the Doctor hated, but for Rose, it was heaven. Rose looked around in astonishment when suddenly she saw a familiar face... 

"Doctor, isn't that--" 

"Yes it is." 

Haha! That's all I'm gonna leave you with! If you can correctly guess the familiar person, I will...umm...well, you'll have the knowledge that you won, which is good enough, right? RIGHT? Well, whatever. RATE AND REVIEW AS USUAL!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

As I've said before: nothing belongs to me. Nothing at all. I am just borrowing the characters and will return them when I'm done, which might be in a long, long time. 

"Jack???? What are you doing here???" asked Rose in utter shock. "I thought you were dead!!" She ran up to him and they hugged. 

"Well, I was, but when you looked into the TARDIS, you brought me back to life! Of course, I was VERY mad that you left me and...wait, who's that guy?" he said pointing at the Doctor, who was now sulking in a corner alone. 

"That's the Doctor. He had to regenerate after he took all the energy out of me when he snogged me..." 

"WOAH!! WOAH!! WAIT A MINUTE!!" Jack yelled in excitement. "YOU TWO KISSED?!?!?!?!? A NINE HUNDRED YEAR OLD ALIEN GETS SOME AND I DON'T?" 

"We didn't go THAT far, Jack! God, you have a one track mind," said Rose laughing. 

"I do, don't I, but you love me anyway. Right? Right?" 

"Yes, Jack I love ya. Now, back to my first question, what are you doing here???" 

"After you two deserted me, I figured out a way to get back to Earth..." 

FLASHBACK! (YAY!!!) 

The TARDIS made that noise that it makes when it's leaving (dunno what it's called) and Jack ran in. 

Jack: Oh come on! Seriously! After all I've done for you! You suck! Ok, now what? I'm here all alone, without any way home, without my video ipod so I can't watch High School Musical until the Doctor comes to rescue me...well singing always made me feel better. (starts to sing) 

It's funny when you find yourself, looking from the outside. I'm standing here, but all I want is to be on the TARDIS. Why did I let my self believe the Doctor was a good friend, now I'm here on satellite 5 and it is the end. 

I'VE GOT IT! I can make a ship out of spare parts from the shows here. Let's see, I'll need some metal, I'll get that from "Pimp my Ride", I need a microphone, I can get that from "Hannah Montana", and what else...hmmmmmmm. 

END OF PART ONE OF THE FLASHBACK (don't worry it'll be back soon!) 

Jack: Ok, so I made the ship/time machine thing and traveled to 2008 and became the leader of Torchwood. 

FLASHBACK PART TWO!! ( thunk wow i just thunked at a flashback. Or maybe I was thunking at Jack. You'll never know...) 

Jack (to Gwen): This is the team. There's Owen, Toshiko, Suzie, and thunks Ianto. 

Ianto: Jackie, when are we gonna play the stopwatch game again? 

Jack: Shhhh, Iantie, not while guests are around. (to Gwen) Unless, of course, you want to join in on the festivities... 

END OF FLASHBACK PART TWO (there's one more coming soon!) 

Jack: So after running Torchwood for a while, I decided I needed a vacation. So, I got back into my ship and traveled here! 

FLASHBACK PART 3 (waaaaa. No don't cry! They'll be more later!)  

Jack: Computer, I want to go to the planet Faswaca. I hear they had excellent martinis. 

Computer: Captain, I do not believe you should have any alcohol. Remember last time? 

Jack: O... 

It's a bird, it's a plane.. No, it's a FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASH BACK 

Jack: Uggggg...the wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and... falls down 

END OF FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK 

Jack: How was I supposed to know that three Ewasdian shots were the same as 13 Earth shots? Well, that won't happen this time. 

Computer: That's what you think! 

Jack: JUST GO ALREADY! 

Computer: Ok, ok. Sheesh, if you were a woman, I would ask if it's your time of the month. 

Jack: Well I'm not a woman, SO GET USED TO IT!!! 

Computer: I don't want to start a fight! Alright, off to Faswaca. 

Jack: Thank you. 

END OF FLASHBACK PART 3 

"Wow, you built a ship using parts from TV shows! That's amazing!" said Rose. Then she looked around to find the Doctor talking to a strange woman. 

"Hey, don't I know her?" said Rose. 

"How should I know. I don't know half the people I sleep with!" said Jack. 

"I know who that is! It's--" 

HAHAHAHA left you with another cliffhanger!!! 

Thank you people who rated my first chapter!! It means so much to me!! 

So rate and review as usual!! 

HAPPY FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH!!! lol 

superstar123 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok you know the drill: I don't own anything. I have to keep saying that or else I might be interfering with some sort of copyrighted material and I don't wanna go to jail! Then I can't post my stories on and that would make some people very angry. And I don't like my fans to be angry. Wow, I have fans! 

Last Chapter on KARAOKE NIGHT WITH ROSE AND THE DOCTOR: 

"I know who that is! It's--" 

Now: 

"Oh Rose, darling, I didn't see you there! Oh come here and give Grandma Ethel a hug!" said Rose's grandma, who was currently walking toward her at the speed of a turtle stuck in molasses in January. 

"Oh, hi Grandma," said Rose. She did not like her Grandma at all. She was smelly, old, and, for some strange reason, obsessed with pillows. She also went clubbing a lot with her 20 year old friends. Yes, that's right, 96-year-old Ethel Tyler went clubbing. Sad, isn't it? "What are you doing here?" 

"Well, I had just finish talking with your mother, oh dear god, that woman doesn't know how to stop talking. Anyway, I turned on the tele and was beamed up by some unknown source and came here," Ethel said. 

"I see you've met the Doctor," said Rose. 

"What?? What did you say?" Ethel said. Did I mention that she is losing her hearing very rapidly? Well, I did now! 

"I SEE YOU'VE MET THE DOCTOR," yelled Rose. This is another reason why she strongly dislikes her Grandma. 

"Which Doctor? My physician? My allergist? My orthopedist? The list goes on and on, darling. There's--" 

"No, she means that man over there," interrupted Jack. He pointed to the Doctor who was now ordering so drinks. 

"Oh, that man. Yes, yes, he is very good looking. He told me all about your adventures. Have you slept with him yet?" 

"See Rose? That's the question everyone wants to know!" said Jack laughing. Rose hit him. 

"No, for the last time, we haven't. Doctor!" she called to him. "We came here for karaoke, not drinks. We can get those on the TARDIS. Now it's time to sing!!!" 

"Hold on, I'll be right there," he said, as he started doing vocal exercises. 

"And you haven't said hi to me yet, Doc!" said Jack. The Doctor finished his exercises and walked over to the trio. 

"Hiya, Jack!" he said as they hugged. "Sorry we left you behind, I thought you died." 

"It's ok, I forgive you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have ever been the leader of Torchwood, which means I wouldn't have met Ianto, which means no wonderful nights with the stopwatch..." 

"TMI!!!" said Rose and the Doctor together. 

"What?" said Ethel. "What does TMI mean?" 

"To much information," said Rose. "Now come on Doctor! Let's sing!" 

"You're gonna sing, Rose? Awww brings me back to the time when you were a wee little child," said Ethel. 

FLASHBACK TO ROSE'S CHILDHOOD! 

Rose: Oops I did it again, I played-- 

Ethel: Stop! Stop this nonsense at once! Rose, dear, you can't sing for your life! 

Rose: (starting to cry) But..all...my...friends...said...I...was...good!...They...said...I sound...just...like...a...cross...between...Billie...Piper...and...Britney...Spears! 

END OF FLASHBACK! 

"Yeah, but I sing much better now. C'mon Doctor!" said Rose as she pulled him to the karaoke stage. 

"Hello, can we sing next?" she asked the karaoke dude. 

"Uhhh... no. Didn't you like read the sign on the door, dude?" 

"What sign?" asked the Doctor. 

"Dude! The sign that like said that like you have to sing in a like group of five. Like yeah, totally!" 

"We'll sing with you!" said Jack coming up behind them with Ethel. 

"Yes, I am quite the singer!" Ethel said in a sing-songy voice. 

"Yeah, but we need five people!" said Rose. She was very disappointed. Although she loved Jack, and well, didn't totally hate her grandma, she wanted to sing alone with her one true love. Suddenly, they heard a voice. 

"I'll sing with you guys!" 

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Another cliffy!!! lol but I'll give you a hint, this person is not made up by me and their name rhymes with banana. 

Review please! Love to hear what my "fans" think!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! 

Superstar 


	4. Chapter 4

Note: nothing belongs to me. That's all! If I start talking to much, ya can't stop me. I'm the typical teenager. lol. Also no flashbacks in this chapter. Sorry to all you flashback fans, lol. Ok, so I lied in the last chapter, I did make up this character, but I didn't make up it's species. 

Last time on KARAOKE NIGHT FOR THE DOCTOR AND ROSE: 

"I'll sing with you guys." 

Now: 

"OMG! YOU'RE A CYBERMAN!!" yelled Rose as she saw the garbage can looking alien coming towards her. 

"Do not be alarmed, Rose Tyler, for I am a kind Cyberman, named Hannah, who likes to spend it's days singing and NOT delete," said this very, very peculiar cyberman (well in this case, it's a cyberwoman.) 

"Why are you here?" said Jack trying to sound cool, calm, and collected, but on the inside, he was screaming. He doesn't like cybermen. 

"I came here on a mission to show everyone I am not scary and I do have feelings, but I am ok with the rough, metal exterior, because I know on the inside, I am soft and fuzzy like a bunny," said Hannah the Cyberman. "So, I am going to sing with you people!" 

"Alright then!" said Ethel. "Let's get our booties on the stage and how the young folk say it "Break it Down!" Then they all got up on the stage. 

"What song should we sing?" asked the Doctor, who was still questioning the cyberman's real intentions. 

"How about a song I made up?" asked the cyberman. "It's called 'Don't Kill the Humans'. It's really a great song." 

"How will we know the words? How can we break it down and get jiggy with it?" asked Ethel. 

"You all just sing 'aaaaaa' and I will sing the words." 

"Ok, then, on with the show!" said Jack. 

"So now, dudes, we like have Jack, Rose, the Doctor, Ethel, and this weird cyberman named Hannah singing 'Don't Kill the Humans'." Then the cyberman walked up to the microphone and said, 

"Here's the song I wrote. It goes a little something like this, 

Please, people I'm asking you. 

It's not that hard of a thing to do. 

Just give it a try and you'll see why 

please refrain from killing the humans. 

they are kind beings. 

Some with bad hearing 

"What?" said Ethel. "Still can't hear you!" 

Some are big and some are small 

Some are large and some are tall 

but any way, I've got to say 

please don't kill the humans. 

SING IT WITH ME NOW! 

Then the whole room started singing: 

Some are big and some are small 

Some are large and some are tall 

but any way, I've got to say 

please don't kill the humans. 

please don't kill the humans, 

Cyberman: 

Please, please I'm begging you please, 

do not kill the huuuuuuMANNNNNNNNNSSSSS! 

The whole crowd erupted in applause. 

"Thank you, thank you, I love you all!" said the cyberman. 

"How could they like that crap?" said Jack aside to Rose. 

"I dunno," replied Rose. 

"Well, I can do so much better!" 

"You wrote a song?" 

"Yes, and I'm going to sing it!" Then Jack ran up to the microphone and said: 

"May I have your attention please, attention please. I can deal with this trouble friends with the wave of my hand, this very hand. Please observe me if you will, I'm professor Harold Hill, and I'm here to-- oh wait, sorry that's the Music Man. My real song goes like this: (first part is a random tune and the second is the Oscar Mayer commercial song. Oh, my bologna has a first name, it's O-S-C-A-R...etc...) 

Well, I was on Satellite five with my friends the Doctor and Rose. 

They left me there so rudely, and I want everyone to know, 

that although they are really mean, and they never follow rules 

they are really, really, really, really, really, really cooooooool! 

Oh, my best friend has a first name, it's D-O-C-T-O-R, my other best friend has a first name, it's R-O-S-E! O, I want to see them everyday and If you ask me why I'll say! Because the Doctor and Rose have a way, to save the world every day! 

The crowd erupts into applause again. 

"My turn!" says Ethel. She ran up to the microphone, "Hello, my fans! I am going to sing my song 'Party Time'!" 

Hey, get up of your butt and start to shake it. 

Pick up your wine glass, and make sure you don't break it. 

Cause...HEY TODAY is party day! It's time to party, it's time to get naughy. 

HEY, TODAY there's so much to do, and you can do it do, cause it's party time. 

Party, warty, warty, time! 

The crowd is silent. It's so quiet, you can hear someone's microscopic hair clip fall (it's the future, so they have all that cool stuff like microscopic hair clips.) 

"Wow, you're Grandmother, is...quite..ummm...talented," said the Doctor, trying to be nice. 

"She sucks," said Rose. 

"Yeah, she does," responded the Doctor. "You know what?" 

"What, Doctor?" 

"I have a song too." 

TO BE CONTINUED!!! 

OOOO what will happen next? No one but me knows!! 

REVIEW PLEASES!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!! 

Superstar 


	5. Chapter 5

Note: oh well, you probably know what I'm gonna say now. I don't own anything. Dammit that gets so annoying to say. Oh well. I don't own the song "One in a Million." It is by some German woman named Sally Molling. The remake, that isn't out yet, is by Hannah Montana. That's how I found out about this song, I don't usually go searching for german peoples songs (no offence to the Germans), but if Hannah Montana is gonna sing, you bet I'm gonna use it in some way, shape, or form. Never thought I'd use it in a fanfic though. 

Last time on KARAOKE NIGHT WITH THE DOCTOR AND ROSE 

"I have a song too." 

Now: 

"Doctor, but I thought you said you didn't sing!" said Rose. 

"Well, I do, and I wrote a song and I want to share it to with this world!" 

"But Doctor, what is it about?" 

"You'll see," said the Doctor as he ran up to the microphone. 

"Inhabitants of this planet, I--" 

"Oh no! I'm going first!" yelled Rose as she pushed him out of the way. She was competitive like that. 

"Rose, what are you doing?" asked the Doctor. 

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time," then she turned to the audience. 

"This is a song I didn't write, but I want to dedicate it to a really good friend. The Doctor." The Doctor smiled, Jack smiled, the cyberman smiled (as much as a cyberman can smile), and Ethel cried. 

"That's so beautiful, darling!" she said. Then Rose started to sing: 

How did i get here 

I turned around and there you were 

Didn´t think twice or rationalize 

Cause somehow i knew 

That there was more that just chemistry 

I mean i knew you were kind of into me 

But i figured it´s too good to be true 

I said pinch me, where´s the catch this time 

Can´t find a single cloud in the sky 

Help me before i get use to this guy 

They say that good things take time 

But really great things happen in a blink 

Of an eye 

Thought the chances to meet somebody 

Like you were a million to one 

Can´t believe it 

You´re one in a million 

All this time i was looking for love 

Tryna make things work that weren´t good enough 

Till i thought i´m through, said i´m done 

Then stumbled into the arms of the one 

You´re making me laugh about the silliest stuff 

Said that i´m your diamond in the ruff 

When i´m mad at you; you pull out your velvet gloves 

I feel drunk but i am sober 

And i´m smiling all over 

Every time i see that sparkle in your eyes 

They say that good things take time 

But really great things happen in a blink 

Of an eye 

Thought the chances to meet somebody 

Like you were a million to one 

Can´t believe it 

You´re one in a million 

I feel drunk but i am sober 

And i´m smiling all over 

Every time i see that sparkle in your eyes 

The the whole room sang: 

They say that good things take time 

But really great things happen in a blink 

Of an eye 

Thought the chances to meet somebody 

Like you were a million to one 

Can´t believe it 

You´re one in a million 

Rose: Doctor, you're one in a million. 

Everyone clapped. The Doctor hugged Rose, then went up to the microphone. 

"Everyone, I just wanted to let you know I have a song that I wrote for Rose here, but never had the courage to sing it. Well, here it goes," 

In the beginning, I told you to run. 

Everything back then was just fun. 

Now, I have have changed into someone new. 

and I only got through it because of you. 

WHATS THE REST OF THE SONG?? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! 

REVIEWS PLEASE!!! LOVE YOU ALL! 

superstar 


	6. THE FINALE!

"You know what?" the Doctor said all of a sudden. "I don't like that song, it's stupid. Rose!" 

"Yes, Doctor?" 

"I want you to sing with me." 

"Sure! What should we sing?" 

"I dunno. Not 'Breaking Free', no, never that again...hmmmm." 

"How about 'At the Beginning'?" yelled Jack. 

"What was that? You'll have to say it louder, hun." Bet you know who said that.. 

"Ok, sounds good. Ready Rose?" the Doctor said as he took her hand. 

"No, I have a better idea," she said. She walked over to the Karaoke CD machine and chose a song. 

"This one's a good one." She said to the Doctor. Then the song "Till There was you" (From the musical 'The Music Man' came streaming through the speakers. 

Rose:_ There were bells, on the hill, but I never heard them ringing,_

no I never heard it at all, till there was you. 

There were birds, in the sky, but I never saw them winging,

no I never saw them at all, till there was you. 

And there was music, and there were wonderful roses,

they tell me,

in sweet fragrant meadows of dawn, and dew. 

There was love 

Doctor (echoing Rose):_ There was love _

Rose: _All around _

Doctor: _All around _

Both: _But I never heard it singing, no I never heard it at all, till there was you! _

Then every single member of the audience started to clap and cry (well, the emotional ones did anyway). 

"Aww, you two make such a cute couple," said Jack, putting his arms around them. "If you're ever bored on a Saturday night, give me a call!" 

"JACK!" they both said, at the same time. 

"Ok, ok fine!" They all laughed. 

"Ok, dudes, the karaoke is like closed now, because, like, it's 5 am!" said the surferdude/karaoke guy. 

"Wow, it's that late! We should get back to the TARDIS, I told you're mum we'd see her today, so we better get going. Jack, Ethel, do you want me to take you home?" asked the Doctor. 

"Sure, I always love traveling with you!" said Jack. 

"Oh, no thank you, young man. I'm staying here, you know I quite like this planet," said Ethel. 

"What ever floats your boat, as they say on your fine planet," replied the Doctor. Rose laughed. Jack, Rose, and the Doctor walked out of the bar and headed towards the TARDIS. When they got in, Jack said, 

"I've got to go to the bathroom, where is it, Doc?" The Doctor cringed at his nickname. 

"Down the hall and to the left," he said. Jack left Rose and the Doctor alone in the control room. 

"So, wow. You've improved from last time," said Rose trying to break the ice. 

"Yea, I've been practicing." 

"Have you been practicing your dance moves?" 

"What?--" Then Rose pulled him next to her and they started dance. 

"TARDIS, track 24 please!" Then the TARDIS started playing "The Start of Something New". 

Jack left the bathroom and returned to the control room, finding the Doctor and Rose kissing. 

THE END!!! 

HOPE YOU LOVED IT! 

REVIEW PLEASE!! 

--Star 

A/N: I chose "Till There Was You" because my school is doing The Music Man for our musical this year. lol I love that song. I was gonna choose "Goodnight my Someone" but that wouldn't work in the context of the story, and that song is too high. I know, I have to sing it. lol 


End file.
